1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to watersport equipment, such as surfboards, sailboards and the like and is particularly directed to improved methods and materials for contructing watersport equipment, such as surfboards, sailboards and the like.
2. Prior Art
The sport of surfboarding is of ancient origin in the Polynesian Islands and many methods and materials have been employed for producing surfboards. Originally, surfboards were carved from a single tree of Koa wood. As recently at the 1920s surfboards were hand-shaped from various hardwoods. Obviously, these solid surfboards were extremely heavy and difficult to maneuver. Furthermore, following a spill, these solid surfboards became potentially lethal weapons, as the board and rider were tumbled about in the surf. Later, solid hardwoods were laminated with Balsa wood to reduce the weight of the boards. However, even these surfboards weighed 80 to 100 pounds. In the 1930s, the surfboard industry was revolutionized by the introduction of hollow wooden, made of varnished plywood. In the 1940s, the introduction of fibreglass and resin, laminated by hand over a Balsa wood core, provided surfboards having increased strength and reducing the weight to about 40 pounds. Since the 1950s, the surfboard core has been formed primarily of polyurethane or polystyrene foam with wooden reinforcment, shaped with electric planers and sanders and covered with laminations of fibreglass and polyester or epoxy resin. Surfboards made in this way weigh 10 to 15 pounds and were relatively strong, light and maneuverable. Still more recently, attempts have been made to employ various molding processes for forming surfboards and the like. These methods have been somewhat satisfactory for production of sailboards, where weight is not as critical. However, for surfboards, the weight of molded boards has been excessive and the costs have been prohibitive. Moreover, even for sailboards, as this sport advances to include para-surfing and stunting, the demand for lighter and stronger boards makes the molding processes less desirable.
Furthermore, the popularity of watersport equipment, such as surfboards and sailboards, has been expanded to include a considerable variety of related devices, some of which are not even used on water. Thus, surf boards and sailboards usually have a fin depending from the underside thereof to facilitate steering and directional stability. However, a board of about 2.5 feet and having no fin, is called a "skimboard" and may be used for sliding over water or wet sand. Again, a board of about 3-4 feet having no fin, is called a "bodyboard" and is used to lie or kneel on while sliding down the face of a wave. a surfboard-like device, having a fin but designed to be towed by a boat is called a "waterski board", while a similar device, having no fin, is called a "skiboard" and may be used for sliding on snow or ice. All of the foregoing devices are included in the term "watersport equipment" and it will be apparent that each of these devices has individual requirements of length, strength and flexibility. With prior art materials and manufacturing methods, the cost and complexity of producing an entire line of such products has been prohibitive. Thus, none of the prior art materials or manufacturing methods have been entirely satisfactory.